To grow would be an awfully big adventure
by CamiGleek
Summary: What if Peter had come back for Wendy one year later ? But what if our little Wendy Darling isn't that naive or innocent in fact she is going through a face in it's called "sexual awakening" how will Peter understand her needs if he is just a boy and what does Wendy do that affects Peter that much to never want to see her again


**Hey guys this is the first fanfic i've wrote since like five years ago, I hope you guys like it. I have always wanted for Peter and Wendy to end up together but the didin't. I hope you guys enjoy and please don't be to harsh. I love you have a wonderful day :D 3**

Peter & Wendy

I use to think so much of him , every day , every hour, every minute. He was ever so constantly in my mind. Hoping and wishing that he would come for me like he promised. To hear my stories about him and his many adventures. Time passed. Days turned into weeks , weeks into months and months into years. I was devastated , I knew he had taken my little brothers to Neverland. But I soon realized that I wasn't the same to him anymore. I had grown up. It was the summer of my thirteenth birthday. I had never felt so wonderful before. Mother put make up on me and my aunt bought me a lilac dress which surprisingly was beautiful it was my first ball ever. Which meant I was now a lady in society. The event wasn't totally dreadful. I danced with plenty of suitors including my father's best friend's son Charles, who is really handsome and wise he was seventeen at the time. And all the girls were jealous because he found me lovely and naïve. After I was tired of dancing my two older cousins and their friends told me to go upstairs with them. I went inside their room and they locked the door. I thought they were going to talk about boys but instead they pulled a bottle of "Rum". I didn't really want to try it but they said that it was all tradition so I went with it because it seemed spontaneous and fun. I haven't had fun since I had left Peter and Neverland. After a couple of glasses I decided to leave my cousins room and go to mine. I wasn't drunk though I was a little bit tipsy and I had never felt more free in my short life , who knew growing up would be so much fun .As I enter my room I feel a sudden wind of air, by my open window I was sweaty ,tired and I stank of alcohol. Then I saw something it was a shadow of a boy . It was really dark but I knew that it was him! I called out Peter again and again continuously but nothing. I felt so silly for thinking he would come. I went to my bed and started to cry while I was holding my pillow.

"Girl why are you crying" he articulated

"Peter , I mumbled , I look up and see a boy with blonde hair and a mischievous grin, "Oh golly it's really you", I get up and throw myself at him .

"Nice to see you too Wendy-bird"! He laughs and hugs back

I laugh and then I look into his eyes, nothing has changed he is the same as he was. Then I gaze at his eyes .I knew he would never understand how I feel. How much I like him. How much I want to grow up with him. How much I actually want to marry him. How much I desire him. I know I am still a little girl but it's crazy how much I already want a life and be happy but with Peter. My older cousins call it "sexual awakening" because I told them that I had a dream with me lying in my bed and Peter being next to me hugging me. "But there is nothing dirty about it , it's normal for you to feel for a boy like that especially if you have kissed him even if you are thirteen", Lizzie lectures me. But I feel uncomfortable because I would want to do that but when I am married but I want Peter to deflower me as they say. I don't know a lot but Lizzie and Helena say it should be with a person that I am in love with. Of course nobody knows how I feel about Peter! But I am so curious as why my cousins talk so much about sex and why is it so important. If it is beautiful , why can't I have that little piece of beauty?

Wendy what are you staring at ? He asks me and stops hugging me.

I say , '' Well Peter as you know it is my birthday and I have been really confused about us and I just need you.

"Wendy you are so silly , I'm here for you even after you left Neverland , you are my best friend"!

He wasn't understanding me , I needed to make or show him how much was my need for him, so I get close to him , I grabbed his face and I kissed him yearningly. It wasn't like the kiss in Captain Hooks ship. It was more passionately because I had "French kissed" him. He kissed back , but then he stopped and pushed me away.

"What is the deal Wendy"? He looked mad and stepped back.

"Nothing it was just a kiss an innocent and wonderful kiss"! I smile

"There was nothing innocent about that and you smell like a dirty pirate! You look weird why are you wearing such a puffy dress, you hate those!"

Peter , I know you are right it wasn't innocent so what? You kissed me back. And If you must know I had rum and wine and I went to a ball.

He just stands there with a face of disapproval and disappointment. "It's been one year since you left and you have already started to grow up! How can you betray me like that?

"I didn't betray you Peter! I just want to be with you"! I start crying hysterically!

"Wendy don't cry" he whispers to me , if you want to be with me just come with me and forget them, Wendy forget them all.

I can't Peter ! I shout

Why can't you ? He asks calmly.

Because I want to be with you, but you don't understand. I don't want to be your mother or sister or a best friend. I want to kiss you and hold your hand.

He comes closer to me and grabs my face, "We can do that Wendy we can fly and you can tell your stories to the lost boys. We don't have to worry about growing up anymore".

I love you , Peter ,I mumble.

His face becomes hard and enraged, "Love doesn't exist it's a lie fabricated by grown-ups to make us think there is something good about having to grow up "

"I think that is your biggest pretend because why else would you want me for in Neverland , you don't want to accept the fact that you are lonely because the boys go back home , Tinkerbelle goes back to her fairy fans , The Indians left to go find a new land, Even Hook left to go find treasures , and then there is you Peter , who is alone and lonely"!

"Dammit Wendy , what more do you want from me ? I taught you how to fly , how to fight, you kissed me , what else do you want " ?

I want to experience things with you , I want to marry you and have sex with you and to one day have children and grow old together! I start to break down. I just want to know what sex is like aren't you a little curious why it is so important and why grown- ups talk so secretly about it ?

I can't see you anymore , you have grown up, you no longer are accepted in Neverland nor I am allowed to see you. Good bye Wendy !

Peter, wait don't leave me again , I love you please don't !

Sorry ! Peter mumbled , he looked heart-broken , and like that he jumped out of my window and flew away. I had lost him forever, my best friend just because, I didn't accept or respected his decision that he didn't want to be with me the way I wanted to be with him. I felt extremely stupid for a long time. I became bitter. And finally I came to my senses that I was never going to see him again. So I closed my window. And I forgot completely about him . Like how children forget about Santa Clause and the tooth fairy .

I never want to see you or to remember you I hate you Peter Pan ! I will forget you ! Wendy shouted at the second star to the right . And Wendy got her wish while Peter all he had was his dear Neverland.

-Six years later-

Great ,another society dreadful aristocrat balls I have to attend to. After a while I got tired of them and of my so called suitors who are boring and calculating. I look at the dress my mother handpicked for me it was a repulsive shade of pink, it was outdated I mean I know I am eighteen years of age but I don't want to look like I am thirty. I look at my wardrobe attire and try to find an attractive choice for tonight. I found a simple red dress with an elaborate classy corset, of course the daughter of a prime minister couldn't look to much like a harlot. Suddenly I heard a knock in my door as I was doing my hair, I went to answer the door and it was my father.

Father , I am not ready ! I will come down when I want to! I say as I close the door as he puts his hand in the golden fine china door knob and stops me from closing it.

Now Wendy Moira Angela Darling don't be rude , I have someone you would like to meet, they say they know you from when we lived in London.

Wendy was tired of seeing people from her childhood especially from the time she lived in London since she was such a weird child who was in love with fictional characters.

Wendy meet Mr. James Hook , her father presented a man rather familiar to the young girl

Very nice to meet you Mr. Hook , Wendy observed him , it was impossible for him to be one of her classmates from primary school because he looked like he was in his early forties, he didn't look old in fact he was rather handsome and his gray eyes haunted her for some unknown reason. He looked like any other politician or aristocrat from her father's job. But there was something off about him , he clearly looked at Wendy like if he had known her before , Wendy shivered when he shook her hand.

You have a lovely daughter Michael , I am sure my son will be more than enthralled with her! They will surely make an attractive couple

Excuse me Father I don't mean to disrespect Mr. Hook here but what the hell is going on here ! I scream to my father which will no longer be if he keeps doing this.

(A raspy voice coming outside Wendy's room) ."Oh , I'm sure I will , thank you Mr. Darling for the opportunity to marry your daughter. It was an excellent idea for you and old dad here , to bring the companies together .

Sorry marry ! Father what is this stunt you pulled without telling me!

Wendy have some fun I thought you loved surprises! Besides you'll love him right James?

Of course my son is a gentleman and a charmer, here why don't I present you , Son (James hollers into the hallways).

Wendy doesn't know what to do , she knew that she would have an arranged marriage but not to some stranger. She thought it would be Charles who was a couple of years older but he seemed the obvious choice.

I'll leave you Wendy so you can meet him , I have some business to attend to with James and I have to keep the ball from having too much fun. He said sarcastically , Besides I am sure you will have much more fun here talking to someone your age.

As I closed my door and went close to the balcony , I had to opened it , I clearly needed some air. My parents were unbelievable. I hated every aspect of my life. I thought growing up was exciting and not a bother.

Looking at the stars huh? The same raspy voice from earlier but now I felt him behind me.

Yes I needed to breathe , I CAN'T

Maybe your corset is on to tightly , he made a pause , I could help you , you know take it off.

I turn around immediately , I was appalled how dare you ! It's so dark I can only see the shadow in my balconies floor. I come closer to him. As he enters my room and he is under the light now , I follow him inside. And I observe him for a minute or two , he is amazingly handsome with tousled blonde hair, sky blue eyes , tanned skin and freckles. He looked two or three years older than me but he looked so young at the same time.

What do you want ? I asked bluntly

I have a name sweat heart it's..

I don't care ,( I cut him off). I really don't want to marry you Hook , so if you don't mind you can leave and continue enjoying your party downstairs.

Now , Now Wendy –bird , I didn't want to marry you either but my father is making me so , at least you are attractive , It could be worse you know!

Thank you I guess, and you are right, wait what did you just call me ?

Nnnothing, just a stupid nickname either way my name is Peter. He extends his hand

He looked extremely familiar just like his father and his name Peter . I looked at his face he had a mischievous grin. Who are you I ask him , have I met you?

No , I don't think so , I get that a lot though your brother John just asked me about some mermaids and Indians. You know kid stuff.

Peter , it's you Oh golly , I can't believe it ! But how ? Why is your father Captain Hook and why are you my age ,supposedly you are twelve years old. You are a boy. I tackle him and hug him as I fall to the floor on top of him.

Umm , Wendy , I don't know what you are talking about , but I find you to be stunning and I wouldn't mind marry you if you are this tender and passionate. He says that as I continue to be in top him, I hadn't realized that now me being so enamored with him wasn't seen as innocent anymore.

I am so sorry I thought you were someone else . I say as we stand up.

No it's fine I'm sorry that I am not who you don't want me to be.

He is so sincere . I didn't know what to do. I stand there observing his face again.

I knew this was going to happen ! suddenly he had an outburst.

I'm sorry I don't understand I say as I am completely lost because I can't read him no longer.

Wendy , I just proved you wrong , I became what you wanted me to become, and now you are conflicted because you never knew what you truly wanted and that is what is so awful and dissatisfactory about growing up.

Peter, you what? I was so lost

I grew up for you Wendy , for you and you don't even want to marry me anymore! Huh? What's wrong you don't want to have sex with me anymore? You don't want to grow old with me? He was really close now and grabbed me by my arms and started to shake me.

Peter please, stop you are scaring me. I say with tears in my eyes as he realizes me. You didn't grow up for me , you grew up because you wanted to teach me a lesson and with the help of Hook?

You'd be surprised at how much I have grown up besides Hook has truly been like a father to me! He saved me! And guess what now you're going to get what you always wanted. You destroyed me Wendy , you took my innocence away , you made me have feelings and thoughts about you. I will never forgive you.

So now you hate me, Peter? You are the one who gave me hope, I apologize if I hurt you but I don't regret it because I love you , I have always loved you I don't care if you are twelve or twenty .

Wendy I could never hate you. He came close to me and I forgot to breathe ,I am in love with you.

I can't believe it I think to myself. Peter but kids need you the lost boys need you!

Wendy? One girl's worth more than 20 boys! Peter says as he kisses me, To grow up would be an awfully big adventure ! I laughed as he pulled out a ring.


End file.
